Next In Line
by Chocoboko
Summary: This is a continuation fanfic of Live-A-Live, an RPG by Square. Something happens which could possibly make history repeat itself. Can it be stopped? (I recommend you finish the game first. This has spoilers)
1. Unleashing Hate

CHAPTER 1: Unleashing Hate  
  
Orsted said, "Be careful, anyone can become the Demon King Odio." He died  
right and everyone was warped back into their own time. Everyone was happy afterward,  
or so one would like to think. But, if anyone can become the Demon King Odio,  
then who would be next? Does fate hold a "Demon Prince", waiting to succeed Odio.  
  
-----------------  
  
In the present age, the sun rose up against the walls of San Francisco,  
California. The streets bustled with crowds as people walked and drove to work.  
A truck drives by hauling sandbags and one falls out. Another car runs over it,  
spilling sand across the street. The wind begins to blow and kicks up the sand.  
Some goes through the window of a 2nd floor apartment and hits Samson Wachiru,   
stinging his eyes.  
  
He cursed as he rubbed his eyes. He was preparing for the school. He had  
heard Lilianna was interested in him. He wondered why she would be interested  
in a school nerd like him. But she was gorgeous. He never had a girlfriend  
in his life. He was too afraid to ask someone out, for fear of rejection. He  
finished shaving and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
The TV was on. The news was telling of a Japanese wrestler named Masaru  
who became known as the "world's strongest person." He turned off the TV. He  
didn't care about wrestling. He thought it was fake. He grabbed the box of  
Cocoa Puffs and poured a bowl. He stared at the top of the box. He loved  
trying to discern things from other things in his mind. He read the line,  
"Good Cereal, Good Value." on the box top, which is General Mills's slogan.  
He turned it upside down and it looked like it said "Poo Poo".  
  
He finished breakfast and headed off to school. Some kids were waiting  
for him. "Hey loser", one said. "What have you been smoking? Dope?" another  
said. "Go away", Samson said. "Why? You stole my girlfriend?" the first one  
said. Samson had no idea that the guy was Lilianna's ex-boyfriend. He wondered  
why he was being bullied for the feelings of another person. He hated this  
whole High School popularity nonsense. He was better than they all were, or  
so he thought. He didn't waste his mind in ignorant things such as clothes,  
dances, activities, and "hanging out". He had better things to do.  
  
The bell rang. "Let's go. I will get suspended if I have one more tardy  
in Algebra," the first bully said. Everyone else nodded and began to start off.   
The first bully turned back to Samson and said, "I'll get her back. No one wants  
to hang out with a loser like you." and walked off. Samson didn't blame them for  
being so intent on getting to class. The tardy policy at this school was strict.  
If you are tardy to class more than 3 times, you will be suspended. If you are  
tardy more than 4 times, you can get fined. Samson thought this was the work  
of those evil capitalists trying to supress others. He headed off to class.  
  
-----------------  
  
It was lunch time, his chance to see Lilianna. He walked into the cafeteria  
and saw her sitting at a table by herself. She was so beautiful. She had flowing  
dark brown hair, light blue eyes which seem to absorb your mind, and a nice tall  
appearance which made her seem commanding in some situations. Samson liked woman  
who could stand up for themselves. He walked over to the table and greeted her.  
  
"Hi Lilianna," he said. "Hi Samson." she sweetly replied. "I heard you liked   
me," he said. Okay, that sounded like a terrible way for him to bring something like   
that up. Then again, he never had a girlfriend. He was so lonely though. "Yes, I  
do like you. You are so serious, unlike Joey. I want you to take me to the  
dance tonight." His heart pounded. He never felt like this before. He never knew  
what is was like to be liked. "I'll... I'll do it." he stammered. He was so nervous.  
What would he do? "Relax," she said. "I know you aren't a type of guy who would  
leave me for another girl. Joey ignored me totally at the last dance." He felt   
good that he was not like Joey. He relaxed a bit and began to talk with her. He  
never knew what to talk about before, but as he relaxed, he began holding an actual  
conversation, something he had never done before. Soon enough, the bell rang though.  
He bid Lilianna farewell and set up a time to meet her for the dance. He went off to  
class feeling happy.  
  
-----------------  
  
It was night time in San Francisco. Samson was walking out to the school dance.  
He told his dad about this. It was amazing, he hardly ever talked to his dad. What  
was becoming of him. He walked off to school to where he was to meet Lilianna. On  
the way, Joey's gang stopped him.  
  
"Stop right there," Joey said. "Go away, leave me be. What have I done?" replied  
Samson. "Hah, he sounds like a wuss," scoffed one of Joey's friends. "Get out of my  
way or I will kill you!!!" bursted Samson. Joey said, "Hah. Now he talks like he is  
Masaru. Come on, let's kick his ass!" Everyone moved in on Samson and took a blow to  
him. He began bleeding in the nose and his eye began to feel swollen. Everyone lined up  
again and took another blow. This time, they began to hit him in the chest. He never  
did anything to stop them, because he didn't know how to fight. Eventually, he fell  
on the ground and twisted his ankle in the fall. He began crying. "Okay, that should  
teach this loser. Let's go," shouted Joey. His gang moved off toward school.  
  
Samson kept crying. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be like this? Why did  
he have to be the loser? Why couldn't anyone accept him? Why was he born abnormal?  
He wanted to die. He hated life. He hated everything. Then, he remembered something  
his childhood friend told him. His name was Jack. Jack was Samson's only real friend,  
but Jack moved to Wyoming. He has felt very lonely since and grew more distant as he  
subconsciously changed himself to live alone. But, he remembered what Jack told him.  
Jack said that it is a piece of wisdom passed down in his generation by a Monk named   
Uranus. He said that he should never give up as long is there is someone who believes  
in him. Samson finally remembered, Lilianna believed in him. She saw something special  
in him. Samson got up, though it was hard with a twisted ankle and walked the rest of  
the way to school.  
  
Lilianna was waiting for him the place crying, with Joey beside her. "Why did  
you do this to me? Why did you put me off?" she sobbed. Samson felt heartbroken.  
He replied, "I didn't want to do this. Joey hurt me and it kept me from getting  
here." Lilianna cried, "You're weak. You are so weak! You don't deserve anything good!  
Things would have been so much better had you never been born! You are a mistake!"  
Samson began to cry. He said, "No! I tried to make it here for you!" Lilianna yelled,  
"You are just like all the rest of them in terms of personality! You are just making  
up excuses! Go away! I don't ever want to see you again!" She and Joey entered the  
school.  
  
Samson wanted to die right here. At that instant, he hated everything! What has  
the world done for him? Why should he care for those who just use and hurt him? He  
had enough. A voice began raging in his head. "You have been chosen. Submit to your  
hate and you will have unsurpassed power! You can rule the world and control those  
who oppressed you! It is your time now!" His hate began to rise. It was time. He  
was ready for revenge. For revenge on everyone for being like this to him. He submitted  
to the voice. At that instant, his eyes glowed red. In an ominous voice, he said,   
"You never showed me love. Do you think I will submit to my place of being an outcast  
so easily? No, I am going to fight back. And I will kill you all! I will kill this  
whole world for all they have done! I am no longer Samson, I no longer go by names of  
this perverted world. I will now be called.... The Demon King Odio!!!" There was a  
blinding flash and then he was gone.  
  
To be continued...  
  
------- AUTHOR'S COMMENTS ----------  
  
My main reason for writing this story was to expand on Square's RPG, Live a Live.  
It was a great game and each of the quests had interesting plots. Though each of the  
quests' storylines were rather limited. I wrote this fanfic to expand on them with my  
ideas. I would appreciate some feedback. If you review this though, please be honest.  
If you didn't like this story, please tell me. I won't hate you or get mad. I will just  
use it to help me improve. Thank you. 


	2. Confusion

CHAPTER 2: Confusion  
  
Akira woke up in Chibikko House, which had been recently rebuilt after the Crusaders burnt it down. Taeko came rushing into his room. "Toei wants to see you. He says this is very important. Be careful, don't get into any more fights," she said. Akira sighed. Taeko was always acting like a mother. Then again, he didn't remember his mother. His father died when he was little. He got up and ate breakfast. He then left Chibikko House for Toei's place.  
  
When he arrived, he didn't see Toei. He must be in the bathroom. He walked up to the bathroom door and began to read Toei's mind through the door. "Ahh.... this feels refreshing," Toei thought. He flushed the toilet and walked out. "Have you been peeking again?" Toei asked. "Wash your hands!" said Akira. Toei realized he forgot to wash his hands and he did so. Akira asked, "What do you want to see me about?". Toei replied, "Come with me." He led Akira out his house and walked him out of the city. Akira followed Toei to a nearby hill. Toei pointed to the sky. Akira took a look. He saw a peculiar black thing in the sky. He had no idea what it was. Toei mentioned that he thought the matter should be looked into. Akira decided he wouln't worry about it. It couldn't be anything.  
  
They returned to the city. Akira left for Chibikko House, as Toei had nothing else to show him. He watched TV for the rest of the day, which showed the great wrestlers in history. He couldn't help but smile at seeing Masaru as the top wrestler of all time, as he knew him. It was during that time which he strangely got warped into another time to face the Demon King Odio. It was really weird. He didn't know what to do when he realized that Odeo(a supernatural being in this age which sought to destroy everything) was simply a nemisis from another time zone sent to conquer his own, as well as others. He didn't like to think about it though. He grew tired and decided to go to bed early.  
  
-------  
  
Akira had a terrible nightmare. He was trapped inside a room in the Demon King's castle.   
The Demon King was chasing him throughout the room, threatning to steal his very existence and turn him into his slave of hate. Akira began to grow tired and he fell over. He didn't even try to get up. He knew that resistance was useless now. The Demon King came over him and began to touch him. He felt more pain than he ever did in his life, physically and emotionally. His eyes burned, his tongue seared with heat, his skin felt like it would burst, and he could not breathe. He also felt very alone, cast out from everyone, hated, and worthless. He felt so empty. He wanted to cry out for help, but his mouth would not move. He felt so much panic. He couldn't take this anymore, but he couldn't make it stop. It was torture.  
  
-------  
  
Akira woke up in a cold sweat. He always had scary dreams, but never one like that. He hoped desperately that it didn't mean something. It was still night outside. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the sirens of the police ran by his house. What could be going on? He got up and left the house. In the sky, he saw it. It was the Castle of the Demon King, floating in the sky. What in the world is going on? The castle began to float over his house, toward Odeo Temple. Toei came running by. "Hurry!!!" Toei shouted. Akira followed Toei to his house. He didn't know what was going on, but he had no time to ask.  
  
At Toei's house, Toei led Akira down to the teleporter. "That castle in the sky sounds jue like the one you described when you suddenly were teleported into another age," Toei said.  
Akira answered, "Yes, it does. That must have been what the black thing was. How could I have ignored it?" Toei replied, "Don't worry about it now. I will teleport you up there. I think you are the only one who can stop it." "What about Buriki Daioh?" Akira asked. "I don't think you can fly that thing up there. But why would you need it if you managed to defeat Odio without it?" Toei responded. "Yeah, I guess you are right." Akira said. "Then, step on the teleporter and it will take you there." Toei ordered. "Are you sure it will not blow up this time?" Akira asked suspiciously. Toei answered, "We don't have time for that. Just hurry."  
  
Akira stepped on the teleporter and Toei flipped the switch. The world began to glow blurry. He felt like he was being torn apart. All of a sudden, everything went black. For that moment, Akira's mind went blank and he felt nothing. All he was aware of is that he existed.  
  
-------  
  
Light began to return. Akira could think and feel again. His vision was very blurry at first, but it eventually subsided. He was in the cave below the castle. He remembered this place. Toei's invention actually worked. He never expected that, then again, he didn't have time to be surprised. Odio had to be stopped.  
  
Akira began to look out the entrance, which he remembered coming in during the Medieval Age. He stumbled and realized that he was falling. In a heartbeat, he grabbed on the ledge. He looked out and saw that he was over the city. If he let go, his life was over.  
  
Suddenly, the door began to close slowly. He had to get up or else the door would push off his fingertips and he would fall to his death. He struggled to get up. He used a cut in the rock for a foothold. He tried to lift himself up to the door, then he stumbled and fell back, with only one hand hanging on. The door was halfway closed. It was coming down faster now. It would only be a matter of 30 seconds before it crushed his fingertips and sent him flying off. He realized he only had 30 seconds to live. What should his last words be? No, he was not giving up. He would live on. He wasn't going to let Odio destroy everything. Not the people at the Chibikko House who were like a family to him. Not Toei. Not this city. He gained the foothold again and managed to get his other hand on the ledge. He pushed himself up.   
He began to crawl through slowly, but was trying to hurry, lest the door crush him. He began to doubt whether he would make, but he kept pressing on. He wondered when the door would crush him. Suddenly, he heared the banging sound as the door shut. He was in safely, with the door barely missing his toes. He made it.  
  
Akira decided he better not curiously investigate things again. He didn't know what other traps Odio had set. He made his way through the castle. He remembered this place very well, perhaps too well. He opened the door to the room of statues and went in.  
  
There were seven statues, as he remembered. At the back of the room was the black figure of Odio. Akira walked up to him. "At last, I have been waiting for you. Maybe you stopped me the first time, but this time, I will kill you." Odio said. Akira felt frightened at his evil sounding voice. "No. I will not let those I love be overcome by your hate." Akira replied. He was not sure how he made the words come out, but they did. "You are so selfish," Odio said. "Do you only care about protecting those YOU love? Do you not care about the others who lose the ones they love so you can protect those you love? You are such a selfish boy. It is time.... that I KILL YOU!" Odio created a ball of black energy and threw it at Akira. Then everything went black. 


	3. Meaning of Love

CHAPTER 3: Meaning of Love  
  
Oboromaru walked the decks of the black ship. He and Ryouma worked from there to assist in sending political representatives to each estate in Japan to seek unity across the country. Soon, the Land of the Rising Sun would be united. He also fell in love with a girl named Yanakishi Takanara. A ninja/assassin never falls in love. This was strange. But he didn't care anymore. He really loved her. After he finished his task, he planned to go off with her to China and live a peaceful life there.  
  
They were sailing to their camp in a nearby island off the coast of Japan. He was back from a mission to talk to the Enma Clan. It went well. They were not pestered by his new views. He couldn't wait to see Yanakishi. He stared off at the ocean. He noticed something black in the sky, yet he figured it was just a bird. It seemed ominous. It must have been just his imagination.  
  
---  
  
Oboromaru woke up. He planned to sail the night with Yanakishi. She would be waiting for him by the raft. He got up and dressed himself. He walked to the raft where she was waiting. She was so beautiful. She was looking at the moon. The night felt so.... romantic. Then, this was odd, as romance was not "trendy" in this land. They greeted and set off the raft.  
  
It was such a romantic night. He wanted to sail all the way to China, but he couldn't... He wanted to go far away from politics. Only emotions mattered to him now. Everything began to seem dreamy. It all just seemed to good to be true. He never felt so warm, so safe, so needed...  
  
Everything shook and the real world came back. The waters grew stormy. In the sky, a gigantic wave was approaching. "Quick, paddle to the shore," he shouted to Yanakishi. It was a hopeless cry. No one could escape the typhoon once the typhoon saw the person. It only drew closer. Oboromaru watched as his death came closer.  
  
Then Yanakishi fell off the raft and was swallowed by the waters. Oboromaru didn't know whether to cry or to rejoice at the fact he would be joining her soon. Suddenly, the water calmed. He wanted to die. He was a failure. He tried to jump off the raft and drown himself, but an invisible force held him where he was. "Let me go! I hate this!" he shouted. "That's exactly what I want to hear!" echoed an evil sounding voice. "I hate you!" he replied. He wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come. Everything was happening so fast. He kept trying to move, but to no avail. Soon, his raft washed ashore at the camp. It was in shambles. Everyone was lying dead and tents were burning.  
  
Oboromaru got up and began to move. He couldn't control himself. Something was controlling him. He was forcefully walked throughout the camp, forced to look at the bodies of the slain men, women, and children. It sickened him. He wanted this to stop. This couldn't be happening. No, it had to be a bad dream. He had to wake up. After all, this makes no sense. This is just as random as a dream. He tried to tell himself it was only a dream, but it made no difference.  
  
"You want this to stop?" called a voice. It was Akira. He remembered him from when he was teleported into the medieval age. But something about him was different. "Give up your helpless struggle," said Akira mockingly. "Just give into your hate and realize that this all was just a meaningless cause." Oboromaru replied, "Just what is going on?" Akira answered, "We have a new Master Odio."  
  
"A new master Odio? Are you nuts? Why would you serve him?" shouted Oboromaru. Somehow, he still had strength to resist whatever Akira was putting on him. Akira responded, "Yes, I finally saw the truth. Everything is meaningless. Life itself has no meaning. Life is simply the privileged oppressing the less fortunate." Oboromaru was shocked. He stuttered, "I-I-I never thought life was like that." Akira laughed, "You have a lot to learn. You humans are so naive. You seek a goal, then stray from it as soon as something attractive crosses your path. You simply thought you were in love with someone, thus you failed to do your duties and protect the camp. This might not have happened if you stayed here like you should have."  
  
Oboromaru screamed, "How could I?!?!?!" He tried to look away from all this, but couldn't. "My power has increased exponentially. After seeing the true face of hate, I was bestowed with massive power. I can do much more than read minds now," said Akira. Oboromaru said weakly, "How can this happen? I failed everyone. I failed Yanakishi..." Akira responded, "Love is just an emotion. Why does it matter if she died? People twist the true meaning of love. They try to care about others and encourage them when times get tough, but people really love for themselves. They do it because they simply feel like it, because they think they will get something for themselves out of it, or because they will impress people with their 'overcaring attitude'. Get over it. You are safe, that is all that matters. It is when people care for others that they are distracted from being perfect. It is love which makes everything so imperfect."  
  
Oboromaru was growing more unsettled. All the values he clung to were being destroyed by the words of one man. Akira was right. Life was meaningless. Love simply was a human farce to make them imperfect. Oboromaru weakly said, "What... do you... want... with me?" Akira answered, "I want you to join us. You were defeated because you were weak, but that can change. Join us, the stronger beings, and we will be unstoppable. Master Odio will create a new world. A world devoid of love. A world where everything is perfect! Just submit to the hate inside of you."  
  
Oboromaru gave in. There was nothing left. The minute he did, he felt so alive. He felt like he finally found the true meaning of life. He was all-powerful... and those weak humans would fall before him like rocks. Akira smiled, "You made the right choice. You have the true power. Now, come with me. Master Odio has much to do before we can conquer this world!" The piece of land they were standing on broke off. The slither of land floated towards a very familiar castle in the sky.  
  
--- AUTHOR'S COMMENTS ---  
  
I am sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been busy with many things. I will try to stay more on task this time. Also, I plan to do some revisions to chapter 2 since it does seem to have a bit of typos. Thank you for your feedback so far. 


End file.
